Show me Love
by yu-chan-x3
Summary: One shot sur le SasuSaku UA OCC


Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, la chanson au groupe T.A.T.U (que je conseille =)) et tout le reste est à moi \o/ (c'est à dire l'histoire)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Show me love ~<span>**

**_It was an accident_**  
><strong><em>Not the kind where sirens sound<em>**  
><strong><em>Never even noticed<em>**  
><strong><em>We're suddenly crumbling<em>**  
><em>C'était un accident<em>  
><em>Pas le genre où les alarmes sonnent<em>  
><em>Pas même remarqué<em>  
><em>Soudainement nous nous écroulons<em>

Lui, il était le chef d'une boite de nuit réputé qu'il avait décidé de monté avec ses amis. Il y fit fortune. Il ne dansait pas, assis à une table où les chaises étaient en velours, il observait la piste de danse. Ça faisait maintenant cinq ans qu'il l'avait ouvert et il en était extrêmement fière. Ses parent ne lui avait jamais réellement prêté attention, aussi ils n'avaient rien eu à rajouter lorsqu'il leur présenta sont projet de devenir propriétaire d'une boite de nuit. Ils étaient bien trop occuper à voir leur fils ainé réussir dans la vie.

Lui, il n'avait jamais aimé que lui, ses amis avaient, certes, une place importante mais ils ne comptaient pas autant qu'il aurait aimé, mais il n'y pouvait rien, il avait toujours été égoïste. Il pouvait se le permettre. Il était beau et rien ce n'était de le dire, ses cheveux couleur corbeau et ses yeux aussi profond que les ténèbres. Il était taillé comme un dieu grec et avait un charisme tel que malgré la peur qu'il provoquait avec son air ténébreux, il émettait une forte aura, attirent les jeunes filles ce trouvant dans les alentours. Mais il ne faisait pas attention à elles, jamais. Elles le dégoutaient plus qu'autre chose, mais tout changea ce jour là, leur rencontre...

**_Tell me how you've never felt_**  
><strong><em>Délicate or innocent<em>**  
><strong><em>Do you still have doubts that<em>**  
><strong><em>Us having faith makes any sense<em>**

_Dis-moi comment tu ne t'es jamais sentie_  
><em>délicate ou innocente<em>  
><em>As-tu encore des doutes sur le fait<em>  
><em>Qu'avoir la foi n'a plus de sens pour nous ?<em>

Elle dansait, tournoyait, virevoltait au son de la musique. Ses longs cheveux rose pâle accompagnaient le mouvement avec grâce et légèreté. Elle portait ce jour là, une magnifique robe rouge flottante et un petit haut vert lui couvrait les épaules. Elle n'était que très légèrement maquillée et son teint pâle faisait ressortir l'éclat de ses deux émeraudes vertes. Elle était heureuse et se sentait légère sur cette piste de danse.

Autour d'elle on la regardait, l'admirait, l'enviait, la haïssait, l'aimait. Mais pour elle rien n'importait, elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne pour être heureuse, chaque soir elle venait dans cette boite, y offrait un jolie spectacle, puis elle disparaissait jusqu'au lendemain. Depuis maintenant un an, elle y venait chaque soir, pas une seule fois elle n'avait manqué une soirée. Mais personne ne savait qui elle était, comment elle s'appelait et ce qu'elle faisait de ses journées. Elle passait la soirée dans cette boite à danser seule sans prendre le temps de boire un coup ou de faire une pause. Puis, lorsqu'elle était fatiguée, elle partait. Pour allez où, c'était la question que se posait la plus part des habitués de cette boite de nuit.

**_Tell me nothing ever counts_**  
><strong><em>Lashing out or breaking down<em>**  
><strong><em>Still somebody loses 'cause<em>**  
><strong><em>There's no way to turn around<em>**

_Dis-moi ce qui n'a jamais compté_  
><em>cinglant ou cassant<em>  
><em>Il y a toujours un perdant<em>  
><em>Parce qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de l'éviter<em>

Il l'observait dansé sans jamais se lasser, puis un jour, il se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers elle. Le ténébreux, si froid et distant était allé de lui même aborder la jolie jeune fille. Bien sur, cela avait surpris pas mal de gens. Mais elle, elle n'y avait pas fait vraiment attention. Elle lui avait simplement sourit et ils avaient commencé à parler. À partir de ce jour, chaque soir elle faisait désormais une pause pour parler avec cet homme. Peu à peu, ils se lièrent d'amitié et puis finirent par sortir ensemble, l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre était immense et sans limite. Elle dansant pour lui, lui regardant et veillant sur elle.

Mais un jour, un garçon ayant trop but se mit à la draguer et lui vola un baiser sans qu'elle ai eu le temps de réagir. Dans une colère folle, il vain séparer sa bien-aimé de cet intrus et lui colla un pain, faisant basculer le jeune homme en arrière. Ce dernier s'énerva et se mit lui aussi a cogner, une bagarre commença sous les yeux d'une jeune fleur plus qu'effrayée. Les coups des deux hommes étaient violents et le sang commençait même à couler ! Elle tenta d'arrêter celui qu'elle aimait et sans s'en rendre compte ce dernier la frappa violement ! Le combat s'arrêta brusquement, l'un s'étant rendu compte de ce qu'il venait de faire à celle qu'il aimait, l'autre ayant entendu les sirènes de la police retentir. Il ne put s'échapper car certaines personnes étant du côté de notre amoureux n'avait pas voulut lui faire ce plaisir. Au final, les deux jeunes hommes furent arrêtés sous le regard choquer de la jeune femme.

**_Staring at your photograph_**  
><strong><em>Everything now in the past<em>**  
><strong><em>Never felt so lonely I<em>**  
><strong><em>Wish that you could show me love<em>**

_En fixant ta photo_  
><em>Tout est maintenant dans le passé<em>  
><em>Je ne me suis jamais sentie si seule<em>  
><em>J'aimerais que tu puisses me montrer l'amour<em>

Elle était assise devant la porte de la boite de nuit. Voilà maintenant plusieurs jours qu'il était sortit de détention avec un avertissement, mais il n'avait pas pour autant ré-ouvert sa boite. Elle s'en fichait, si elle devait attendre toutes les nuits devant cette porte qu'elle avait passé tant de fois. Elle repensait à lui, elle voulait le voir, elle avait peur qu'il lui en veuille. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir su comment réagir face à cet homme, elle se haïssait d'avoir été si faible, mais elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Une photo de lui dans les mains elle se mit à pleurer doucement. Elle ne voulait pas oublier !

Il devait sens doute se dire qu'il ne lui adresserait plus jamais la parole. Elle avait l'habitude de la solitude depuis sa plus tendre enfance, mais depuis qu'il n'était plus là, un gouffre s'était formé au creux de son cœur, elle avait mal. Elle se sentait seule, elle se sentait dépérir, elle se sentait partir. Ne plus vivre serait sans doute mieux que de vivre sans lui. Telle une fleure fanée, elle se leva lentement et s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'un murmure lui parvint :

« Sakura... »

Elle lui répondit doucement :

« Sasuke »

**_Show me love_**  
><em>Montre-moi de l'amour<em>  
><strong><em>'Til you open the door<em>**  
><em>Jusqu'à ce que tu ouvres la porte<em>

Il n'en revenait pas, elle était là. Après son moment de folie et la peur qu'il avait deviné dans ses si jolie émeraudes, il n'avait plus le courage d'ouvrir cette boite et de s'apercevoir qu'elle ne serait pas là, plus jamais là. Et pourtant elle était là, à attendre devant cette porte. Elle semblait détruite. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, il murmura son prénom, elle lui répondit. Sans plus attendre il ouvrit la porte et se précipita dehors pour la prendre dans ses bras.

**_Show me love (x5)_**  
><em>Montre-moi de l'amour (x5)<em>  
><strong><em>'Til I'm up off the floor<em>**  
><em>Jusqu'à ce que je me relève<em>

Sous l'effet de l'émotion, elle ne réagit pas et soudain, ses jambes lâchèrent. Des larmes, coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune fleur, elle souriait, il ne lui en voulait pas. Elle vit qu'il était inquiet et lui fit un sourire encore plus grand, pour qu'il comprenne que tout allait désormais mieux. Lentement elle se releva et se serra contre lui.

**_Show me love_**  
><em>Montre-moi de l'amour<em>  
><em>'<strong>Til it's inside my pores<strong>_  
><em>Jusqu'à ce que ça rentre à l'intérieur de mes pores<em>

Il la fit rentrer chez lui, il lui prépara une tisane pour qu'elle puisse un peu se réchauffer. Il la regarda boire sens jamais détourner le regard. Lorsqu'elle eu fini, ils s'expliquèrent puis par une envie folle, commencèrent à s'embrasser avec passion, s'imprégnant l'un de l'autre. Il la porta jusque dans sa chambre telle une poupée en porcelaine. Cette nuit fut la leur !

**_Show me love (x5)_**  
><em>Montre-moi de l'amour (x5)<em>  
><strong><em>'Til I'm screaming for more<em>**  
><em>Jusqu'à ce que je crie pour plus encore<em>

Le sentiment qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre était plus fort que tout et ça il venait de le comprendre. À se moment là, l'envie qui les envahissait était de crier, de hurler au monde entier. Pour que tous entendent et comprennent que Sasuke aimait Sakura et que Sakura aimait Sasuke. Pour le meilleur, comme pour le pire ! À tout jamais.


End file.
